


Rock Bottom // louis centric

by louislutty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boss Harry, Boss Liam Payne, Bottom Louis, Collars, Deepthroating, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Styles, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Liam is Dom, Light BDSM, Louis Tomlinson-centric, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Liam, Riding, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stripper Louis, Stripper Zayn Malik, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Zayn is master, baby/daddy, harry is daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislutty/pseuds/louislutty
Summary: Louis William Tomlinson is Liam's golden boy at the rock bottom strip club. He was the centre of attention at the club, and attracted look whenever stage his was in. Liam Payne was the owner of the club and louis lover. well, one of them. Louis saw himself attracted to two other men: Harry Styles, an older investor of the club, and Zayn Malik, a dom dancer at rock bottom. And they all ended up loving and praising their boy.That's why he loved to flirt with his boss, do shows along with his dom dancer, and grind on his favorite investor.





	Rock Bottom // louis centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please beware: this story will be pretty explicit, if you hadn't noticed by the tags yet. 
> 
> actually this will be mostly a story for me to write all types of smut scenes (if you want any, feel free to write on the comments). of course there will be a plot on the background but it'll be not that problematic and sad.

Behind those big lights on the main stage louis could seem small, but that was quickly contradicted when he hoped on the stage and walked seductively to the pole and starts his performance. The little minx gets over the whole stage quick, bending his big bum covered only in black silk panties along with see-through black stockings, making sexy movements along with the song that was being played; in the audience men of all ages trow money at him, getting hard-on's with just the swaying of his hips. But out of all of them, there were only three that could really get into the gorgeous boy's pants. Liam Payne, the owner of the club, Zayn Malik, a dom dancer of the club, and Harry Styles, the investor of the rock bottom club. 

The three of them had very distinctive characteristics. Liam was the soft but strict one, Zayn the misty yet loving one, and Harry was the dorky yet dark one. But, along with all the differences they had, there was one all three shared: power and control. You see, Louis had a type. While all the men in the strip club exhaled desperation and horniness, his men exhaled dominance. that's what made louis love them like he does, willing to do anything this men want in bed and worshiping them on his knees on a bedroom floor.

Behind four walls, with them, louis was a complete different person. There, he could just give his worries up, focus on the pleasure he gave, and received, and on the felling of felling safe on their arms. With their man louis didn't need to worry about being confused as a poor little guy just because of his rough past, nor he had to worry about his past itself. They knew better than ask louis about it too much, tho they wanted to know more about it just so they could help their boy.

You see, louis has moments where he just collapsed and they didn't knew the reason. They just hugged him or fucked the sadness out of the boy ( the last one being louis's personal favorite). Actually Niall was the only one who completely knew his past, he was more then just a best friend, he was louis home and family. The blond boy was there for louis the whole time from beginning, and he would be till the end. He was louis rock all along. 

Niall himself was a waiter at the rock bottom, he wasn't a stripper or a lap dancer, he was just a waiter. Tho, he was the one that introduced Louis to Liam, being introduced to Liam by Zayn. The mysterious kind boy was an ex affair and current friend of Niall, in the time they used to hang out romantically, zayn introduced niall to the club world. Not long after, he almost saved louis life introducing him to Liam. The stripping club got louis out of a dark place emotionally, and made the boy found his passion again: being the centre of attention.


End file.
